The Crimson Ranger!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Jewels thought she would have a normal day of work. But the thing about being a ranger is that no day is normal... And it started with learning she wasn't alone in the fight against evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers only the oc.**_

_**Author's Note: To give you an idea about what Jewel's McKnight looks like she had middle back length brown hair that she mostly keeps in a braid an ice blue eyes.**_

* * *

The day started off like any other, it was sunny and perfect. But nothing stays that way. The zoo was busy as always, with people looking at the animals. The only difference on this day was a elementary school group who was having a private tour by a zookeeper.

Jewels McKnight loved doing demonstrations especially for children. She could help from laughing as a little five year old boy put up his hand and jumped up and down.

"Yes… Lucas" she read his name tag.

"What was your name?"

She laughed again. "I am Jewels McKnight.. You can call me Jewels… Now you guys ready to see something cool?"

They jumped up and down excited. She lead them to the next enclosure and the teachers had everyone lined them up as she walked inside.

"Can anyone tell me what animal this is?"

A couple raised thier hands she pointerd to a cute little blond girl who's name tag said Lucy.

"Yes Lucky."

"A Komodo Dwagon!"

"That is correct. Can anyone tell me what kind of animal he is?"

More hands. "Yes William."

"He's a reptile like a snake."

"Correct." She crouched over the komodo." Now never aproach any animal without a grown-ups permission. Now the komodo dragon is the heaviest lizard in the entire world it can weight up to 150 pounds and can get up to 10 feet long. They are only found in Indonesia." She placed her hand on the dragon's back gently rubbing it.

"Miss Jewels?"

"Yes Hilary."

"How come he isn't hurting you?"

"You see Rex here is special trained. I can touch him but no one else."

There was some oh's and ah's from the kids.

"The Komodo's can eat up to 80 percent of thier body weight in a single meal that is 240 pounds of food for a 300 pound dragon. Like Rex here he is 7 feet long and 130 pounds he can eat a 100 pounds of food when we feed him."

Wow's hummed across the children... Jewels patted Rex then stepped out of the enclosure. "Now to something a little more cudly and it is something you will be able to touch. She headed on to the Koala enclosure...

She enjoyed teaching children and when they left at 2 she was tired and her feet was starting to hurt... But she had some more job to do. She walked to the nocturnal building and walked in. It was enpty adn closed off the visitors she was the only employer allowed in there.. As she walked in she opened her bookbag she carried with her inside were her zords. There was an Armidillo,Hawk, Komodo Dragon, and an Orca. She had a special container for her Orca cause she liked to swim. As she handled the flying foxes her Komodo Dragon climed up the back of her legs to rest on her shoulder. She always paid attetnion to her zords whenever she could. They were all she had left in life other then ehr animals there at the zoo.

As she finished she heard screams coming from oyside. She peeked out the door and saw somne freaky monster holding one of the kids from the family who had attached to her school group. She turned back to her zords... "Guys we got work to do." Making sure no one saw her she pulled out her morpher. "Samuraizer Go Go Samuri." She drew her symbol in the air and in the next second she was in her ranger uniform it was Crimson and silver. She put her Katana in its holster. She ran back outside in time to see the nighlok to knock other rangers to the ground. She watched as they all demorphed into thier civilian selves.

Following instinct she ran forward and flipped over the Nighlock adn lifting her Katana she swiped down causing him to back up.

"What another ranger... How is that possible?"

She could hear the same question coming from the rangers on the ground. Liftin her Katana she yelled. "Samurai Naginata!" She Katana changed and she swiped it up. "Tsunami swipe." She brought her blade down. "Hey Nighlock how about a little flood." She watched as her attack hit him adn he fell to the ground. As he got up she saw his body starting to turn grey. The Nighlock growled.

"This isn't over Crimson ranger." He jumped and slipped through a crack in the building.

Jewels turned to the rangers. "Are you six okay?"

The one in red walked up. "Yes and thank you... I'm Jayden by the way. This is Mia, Kevin, Emily, Mike, Antonio."

Jewels nodded and demorphed." You six should leave this business to the professional. This isn't some junior Power Ranger class!"

Picking up her backpack she turned and left. Jayden looked after her. He felt like he had seen ehr before but couldn't place where he had..

Kevin tilted his head. "Man who was she... She sure did have an attitude."

Emily picked soemthing was Jewels's badge. "It says her name is Jewels McKnight and she is a keeper here and she works wih demonstrations."

Jayden looked to the direction she went to. "They have them everyday what say we attend them tomorrow. We need to talk to her."

They agreed and headed back to Samurai corp.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this it was my first attemp to Power Rangers so please be gentle.**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the rangers all got ready to head out.

"Where are you going?" They turned to see Mentor with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jayden stepped forward. "Weird enough the zoo."

"And why you have training today?"

Jayden held out the zoo badge. "Because when we faced the Nighlock yesterday a crimson ranger fought as well. She was rude and said we should leave the fighting to the professional. But I think she is just like us Emily found her work badge so we are going to go and observe her then try and talk to her."

Mentor smiled. "Another ranger! Let me change I need to see this for myself."

As he walked off Mike looked at the others. "Mentor! Wanting to go to the zoo! Something is going on."

It wasn't a couple minutes and Mentor was back and in civilian clothes. They all loaded up and when to the zoo. After they paid for admission they stopped at a man who was handing out maps. Jayden took one.

"Excuse me were might we find Jewels McKnight?"

The name who badge said Rick smiled. "Ah! You wish to join her demonstration?"

"Yes sir."

"Well she is just beginning go straight down she is at the big cat enclosures I think she is starting with the tiger."

"Thank you."

"Have fun."

They all walked down and noticed a group in front of the tigers. It looked to be an elementary class as well as a family of or two. They took a space in the back and watched.

Jewels wasn't paying to much attention to the people in the crowd. She was inside the tiger enclosure and crouched beside the white tiger… "Okay this is Naki she is a 4 year old white Siberian tiger and they are endangered. Now tigers are the biggest of the cat family. And were as other cats don't like water tigers love to swim."

"Miss Jewels.. How much can a tiger eat?"

Jewels rubbed her hand over the tiger's fur. "Well tigers can eat about 100 pounds of meat a night. That is like you eating 400 burgers…" They little boy's eyes widened, Jewels smiled and left the enclosure and lead her group to the next section which it was the Grizzly bear enclosure. She walked in as the crowd gathered around as she stood between two grizzlies.

"This is Lancelot and Guinevere they are both grizzly bears. Now before bears hibernate they can and will eat up to 90 pounds of food everyday. And males can weight up to 700 pounds and the females up to 350 pounds." As she talked the male stood up on his hind legs and put his claws on Jewels there was a few worries from the crowd but the bear did nothing more but lean forward and licked her. The children laughed.

"Now the only reason he did that was because I usually bring them a treat every now and then." She reached into the fanny pack she had tied to her waist and pulled out two small bowls and the bears snorted. "They love their honey!" She pulled the caps off and held the bowls as the bears started eating. "I don't give them honey very often but when I do I use a special honey."

A little stood on her toes. "What kind?"

"Well I know someone with a bee farm and I take a small corner of their comb with the honey because in the wild bear will eat the whole hive." She finished with the bears and led the tour to the next place.

Her tour was over about 1 and she took her lunch break. But as she was leaving the parking lot she felt like she was being followed. She tightened her hand on her book bag strap. She felt her zords move around in the bag, they could sense her discomfort. When she reached the woods she turned to see the six rangers from yesterday with a talk man.

"What do you want?"

Jayden stepped forward and handed her, her badge. He went to place his hand on her shoulder but jumped back when her Komodo Dragon zord snapped at him.

"Whoa!"

Jewels looked at Jayden as Komodo Dragon zord settled on her shoulder and Hawk zord stuck its head out.

The older man stepped forward. "We are sorry if we startled you. I am Mentor Ji you can call me either."

Jewels eyes widened. "Mentor. I thought you were a story."

"Why?"

"My father told me about the Ranger and about Mentor who is their teacher but I always thought it wasn't real."

He nodded. "I am real. I wish to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How many zords do you have?"

After looking to make sure no one was around Jewels took off her back pack and opened it. Armadillo lifted his head out as well as Orca zord. Mentor looked at them with wonder.

"Would you come back to out base there is much we should talk about."

"I…" She looked at the other and Jayden was looking at her with a smile. She couldn't help the blush that creped up her neck.

"I guess I could. Let me tell my boss."

"Alright."

"Jump in." Her zords went back into the bag as she went and told her boss she had to leave.

"Oh Jewels there was something I needed to talk to you about."

"What?"

"We are over flowed with employees and was wondering if you could do some field work for us for the next few months."

"Where at though?"

"Here! Remember you could have hours of your own but you have been working the same schedule for a few years and we all agreed you could use a break like this."

"Thanks Rick." She leaned up and kissed his cheek this was something she was hoping for quite a while that meant she could have more time to train to fight and everything.

Rick's cheeks pinked a little. "Look I was wondering if you might like to I don't know catch a movie sometime maybe have some dinner."

Jewels looked at Rick he was a good looking man with his dark hair and blue eyes and she had indeed liked him even had a crush on him when she first started…

"Ah! I'll have to think about it Rick but I will call you."

"Okay."

She went to her office and cleaned her small desk and locker out as well as everything she had there. Lifting the two boxes she walked back out and promptly walked right into Jayden. She dropped a box and small animal statues fell out.

"I'm sorry." She leaned down to pick up her stuff as Jayden also did the same to help.

"No it was my fault. Mentor asked me to come in case you might need help."

"Good then please help me with these boxes." They continued to pick things up. Jayden held up a lion statue that you could tell was painted by a kids.

"What is this?"

Jewels looked up and blushed. "Oh we have arts and craft here on certain days and a five year old painted that for me. Said it was his favorite animal and wanted me to have it."

He picked up the two heaviest of the boxes leaving her the last light one. "Come on."

She swallowed as she followed him. She didn't know what to say to him, especially after she was so rude to them yesterday. Thank goodness he talked first.

"Why are you cleaning your work place out? Where you fired?"

She didn't think she could but she laughed. "No I wasn't fired. I have been working here for nearly five years so they have decided to employee me as a field keeper, someone that goes around and gets information from animals in the wild. Not to mention trap and tag."

He nodded as they walked back out. Jewels looked ahead and was Mike leaning against a tree Emily standing in front of him her back against his chest and his arms around her. She then saw Kevin holding Mia's hands… Couples the one things she couldn't stand. She hated being around them and watching all the lovey dovey interaction. Her thought was interrupted when Mentor stepped forward and took the box from Jewels and helped her load them in her car.

Mentor and Jayden got in her car as Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Antonio followed. Mentor lead her to their home base where he hoped she would decide to stay…

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this.**

**I have never asked this but I will for once.**

**Review if you like. **

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jewels followed Mentors direction to their place. As she stepped out she couldn't help but gap at how wonderful their place was. And to think she was living in a garage apartment for the last five years. Jewels jumped when she felt hands on her shoulder.

"Easy!" She looked up and saw Jayden a blush staining her cheeks as she saw his hands were still on her shoulder. Komodo zord hissed from her bag and she placed a hand on his head to calm them.

Mentor opened the door. "Come on in."

As the others walked in Jewels hesitated. She was so nervous and rethinking coming her. She backed up till her back was flushed against her car.

Jayden noticed that Jewels wasn't with him. He stepped back out and saw she was against her car. He walked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Of course you should you are a ranger after all."

Jewels looked up at him and he saw something hiding in her eyes. She was hiding a big secret that caused her pain.

"I was so mean to you guys."

Jayden laughed. "Not mean rude but we'll get over it… Come on." When she just looked toward the gate and didn't move Jayden grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Jewels followed him without question. Not like she could talk at the moment. She couldn't take her eyes on his hand on hers.

As they entered Mike and Emily's eyes widened in the sight that Jayden was holding Jewels' hand. Emily stepped forward.

"Is everything okay?"

Jewels blushed as she took a step forward and pulled her hand from Jayden's. "Yeah I am just really nervous."

"There is no need. Come on!" Emily looped her arm through Jewels and lead her inside.

Mike and Jayden watched as the women went inside. Mike turned to Jayden with a smile. "Well you two seems friendly."

Jayden looked at him. "She was scared I was only trying to show her there was nothing to be scared about."

Mike laughed. "Yeah right." He headed inside leaving Jayden to his thoughts.

Those thoughts were centered on Jewels. She looked and talked tough but he just saw that she wasn't she could get scared like anyone else. Not knowing it he idly ran his fingers across his palm. He could still remember how soft her hand felt in his and he could swear when she passed him he could smell her, she had a lilac and rose smell to her. Slipping his hands into his pockets he walked inside with a small hope that Mentor could indeed talk her into staying. He would like to learn more about her.

Inside Jewels sat on a round chair with Emily on one side and Mia on the other both smiling widely. Mentor sat in front of her.

"Why don't you let your zords run around they are safe her and they could play with the others."

Jewels looked up. "Others?"

Before she could get an answer there was a small growl and Jewels looked up to see a lion crawling on Jayden he put it on the ground as more zord joined them. To Jewels' amazement there were a few aquatic zords like her Orca Zord. Sitting her back pack down she opened it as she lifted her zords out. Komodo was fist and he immediately went to the dragon, Lion and Tiger zords. Her hawk was next she took off flying off as a octopus flew up to follow her. Armadillo took off once she sat her down and was playing with Turtle and beetle zords. But when Jewels took out her Orca zord he flew from her hands and started to chase the lobster looking zord playing when it turned and tugged on his tail.

Mia and Emily both tilted their head and let out a "Aww. That is so cute."

Jewels watched her zords play then looked at Mentor. "I guess they are enjoying having more to mess around with."

Mentor smiled at her. "The reason I asked you to come is that I was hoping to get you to join us. We could always use one more in the fight against evil."

Jewels bit her lip as she looked around everyone was smiling and nodding. Her eyes settled on Jayden and her swallowed when he winked. She looked back at Mentor. "Yes I'll join you."

He smiled and Emily and Mia both laughed and hugged her. Mentor stood up.

"Let me show you to your room." He led her down the hall and opened a door. "This will be your room."

Jewels stepped in and her mouth dropped. "You're kidding me right?"

"No this is your own space."

She laughed. "Oh man this room is twice the size of my own room. Hell this thing is about the size of my apartment."

Antonio frowned."Must be a small apartment?"

"Yeah it is other then a very small bathroom there is only two rooms. Kitchen slash dining room slash living room."

Emily stepped forward. "Well if you like we can come and help you move in."

Jewels smiled. "That would be great but I think I can bring my stuff out of the car in."

Jayden smiled. "We'll get them."

"Wait!" She tossed him her keys. He caught them and he and the boy left out leaving Jewels, Mia, Emily, and Mentor in the room. The zords all ran in and hers jumped on the bed. She looked at them.

"Well guys we are moving in. I just hope you'll not run and romp and play all hours of the night."

There was a series of beeping and tiny growls from her zords. Jayden and the others came in with her boxes and sat them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Mentor smiled. "Go and get the rest of your things."

"Yes sir."

Leaving him there they all walked outside Jayden handed Jewels her keys and called out.

"Shotgun!" He ran toward her car and Antonio followed.

"No far." Jewels smiled and placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"You can have shotgun on the way back."

"Gracias!" He got in the back and Jewels slid into the drivers set. The two couples followed in their SUV.

It was a ten minute drive and she led them to her place. Pulling in the drive way she drove around the large house to the back where the garage was. Pulling up beside the garage she got out and looked as the other did the same. Jayden looked at the tiny building.

"You've been living here?"

"Yeah it is all I really need."

She walked to the side to the tiny porch and unlocked her door. Stepping into her little kitchen she walked through into the middle of the room and blushed as she saw the stunned looks from the others.

Jayden looked around the room. How could she have lived her for five years? They had stepped through the door and was immediately in the kitchen which was a small counter with a small sink and a stove with the fridge. The whole room was no more then a 10 x 10 space. In one corner there was a tabled with one chair. There was one love set with a flat screen on the wall and a table underneath that help her electrical stuff. A cabinet beside it held her movies and games. He walked to the door way into the next room it was small then this room. It held a full bed two tall bookcases and a dresser. He continued through to look at the bathroom. It wasn't even big enough for him. It was probably 5 x 5. He walked back out into the bedroom and saw Jewels was watching him a blush staining her cheeks.

"How could you live like this? There isn't really any room to breathe."

She looked at the floor her hands in her back pockets. "Well when I first moved her and got the job at the zoo I never had enough to get a real apartment or home. Then when I did I just thought it would be a waste to get an apartment. I have been saving to try and buy a home."

Jayden walked up and sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. "Yet you are still giving yourself less then what you deserve. You could probably of found something better and just a little bigger." When her face reddened more he sighed. "Lets get to work on packing you up."

She turned and went back into the other room. "How about some music while we work." She put on a CD and turned to the other before she turned it on.

"The bed, dresser, loveseat and table all belong to the owner. She had them with the apartment. The TV, cabinets, and bookcases are mine though."

Mike brought in several boxes as Jewels turned on the music. They all worked and Emily, Mia and Jewels took some boxes into the bedroom and bathroom. They packed up her clothes and her books and everything in there. As Jewels marked them Jayden and Mike walked in to get them and took them out to her car. When Jewels entered the living room Antonio walked up and took her hands

"Quesiera bailar conmigo? When Jewels looked up at him quizzically he asked in English. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I guess." He spun her around in time to the music playing. Everyone was laughing when he dipped her.

"Okay Antonio we have work to do." Jewels looked up and saw Jayden with his arms crossed. "Do the book cases go?

"Yeah." He nodded and went to load them. Jewels saw Mia in the kitchen packing up everything.

"Do you guys like Chinese?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah I can cook it."

Jewels saw the looks on everyone's face she smiled at Mia. "Can I cook it? I can show you some of my secrets to make things extra tasty."

Mia smiled. "Great and I can show you mine."

They finished packing up Jewels' place and putting them in the SUV and Jewels car. As they walked out she walked to the house in front and talk to the owner and handing in her key. Coming back she got in the car and smiled as Antonio was indeed in shotgun leaving Jayden sitting in the backset with a few boxes.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for helping me pack."

Jayden leaned forward with his arms on the back of Jewels' chair. "It was nothing. You're one of us and we all look out for one another.

* * *

**HAPPY READINGS!**

_You will soon learn about the deep sadness Jewels has hidden._


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled in Mentor was standing outside. He smiled when Jewels stepped out. "Everything go okay?"

"Yes Mentor. I got everything I needed."

"Well lets get you situated then."

When Mike opened the back of the SUV Mentor reached in and grabbed a bookcase. Jewels looked up from grabbing a box from the trunk of her car. "Just sit that against the wall I'll come in and move them where I need them."

Picking up two boxes or her clothes she followed Jayden and Antonio who were carrying her TV. It was the only indulgent she really allowed herself. It was a huge 72'' TV (**I know way big)**. As she entered she sat her boxes down and pulled out her small tool set she always kept in case of emergency. After Mentor and Kevin set up the table against the wall Jewels grabbed her TV hanging set and stepping on the table began to screw it into the wall. It was specially made to hold her big TV.

"Jayden help me with the TV please?"

He nodded and with Mike's help they hung the TV on its stand. Jewels looked on with a smile. "Thank goodness by buddy made that. This TV will never fall. He guarantied it. In my five years I never had a problem with it."

She turned to jump down but Jayden reached up and his hands spanned her waist and his lifted her down. She swallowed as she looked up at him. "Thanks." Turning away she walked over to Antonio who just brought in the last bookcase. "I want the big one in the middle and the tall ones on the ends." They did that for her.

"Again thanks!" Once all the furniture was set up the guys left and Mia and Emily helped her put her clothes away. But when Emily pointed out the closet Jewels laughed. "Okay this gets better and better I didn't even have a closet. I don't have enough clothes."

They laughed and Mia clapped her hands. "That means on our next day off we should all go shopping."

"I would like that…"

After the clothes were all up they took a break drinking them a glass of lemonade. Mia turned to Jewels. "I was gonna head to the store is there anything you need for the Chinese dinner."

Jewels who had just token a drink quickly swallowed. "Yes there is." She grabbed some paper and a pen. Thinking about what she wanted to make she then proceeded to write a list of ingredients she needed, then handed it to Mia. "This is what I need."

Mia took the list and smiled. "Well me, Emily, Mike, and Kevin are heading to the store. Jayden Antonio you want to come?"

Jayden shook his head and Antonio looked at her list. "You had fish down… Why buy it I love to fish."

Jewels laughed. "As do I but I haven't the time to get fresh."

Antonio stood up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll catch the fish. I'll catch them and clean them."

Jewels stood up and smiled then kissed Antonio's cheek. "You're a saint. Now if you guys will excuse me I am gonna finish with my room." As she walked off she stopped to let her zords and the others run through. With a quick laugh she headed back to her room.

Jayden looked back to the other rangers and couldn't help the small chuckle at the look on Antonio's face, it was still pink.

Emily stood. "Let get going so we can get everything we need."

Mia, Kevin, and Mike followed. Antonio stood up and after patting Jayden on the back he ran after them with his fishing gear. After putting the glasses in the sink Jayden walked down the hall to Jewels' room. He leaned against the door a moment as he saw her leaning over on the table hooking up all her electrical wires. He watch as she then sat on the floor with two boxes and filled her cabinet with her movies and games. He watched her get up and grab a small box and started to pull out pictures.

"Oh hell!" Jayden was at her side in a moment. He bent down to help her clean up the broken glass.

"You okay."

"Yes! But I broke the glass on my parents picture frame."

Jayden put the broken glass in the empty box and took Jewels' hands and helped her to her feet. "That's okay we can get you another frame, or probably find you another glass."

"Thanks." She walked over to her dresser and placed the picture on top.

Jayden stepped forward. "May I ask you something Jewels?"

She turned to see him a hairs breathe away. "Of course."

"Where is your family?" When she looked down Jayden lifted her chin up to look at him, and saw the sadness in them.

"I lost my family. My mom and dad passed away six years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It is getting easier for me."

He looked at her and without a thought pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders and held her to his chest. Jewels haven taken no comfort from anyone in these past few years was a little weary about the hug but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Jayden's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what seems like hours. When Jewels slowly pulled away she looked up at Jayden and gave a small smile.

They was but a few inches apart and when she smiled he couldn't fight the urge. Slowly he leaned forward giving her enough time to pull away if you wanted. But when she didn't he gently laid his lips against her in a sweet kiss. To his surprise her hands slid up his chest and around his neck urging him on. Taking the hint he angled his head and deepened the kiss his hands sliding down to circle her waist as he pulled her closer. Jewels' hands went up into his hair as she let the kiss slid deeper.

Man she was in trouble. She knew Jayden not even a full day what was she doing kissing him. I mean she knew she was lonely and needed someone to be with. Then why they hell didn't she say yes to Rick he was a great guy. But as she fitted herself against Jayden as his lips took hers in another passionate kiss she realized that she never wanted Rick he was just someone to hang out with. She also realized the since she first saw him she wanted Jayden and didn't understand why.

During her whole argument in her head she still kissed him back and he was enjoying it. But he remembered the others would be back soon and all the crap he gives them about being couples while in the line of work they do he knew he was in the wrong because all he has been able to think about since he met Jewels was to kiss her and make her his.

Slowly pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Wow!" Jayden couldn't help but smile.

"I have to agree with you there… Wow!"

Slowly he pulled away and with one last look walked out of the room. Jewels stood there for a few minutes just watching the door hoping he came back in and kissed her again. But she knew that was just wishful thinking. So on that note she turned around and went to work putting her little animal statues on the bookcases.

* * *

_So Jayden and Jewels finally shared thier first kiss._

_Hope you are enjoying the story._

**HAPPY READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers on the OC._

_**Authors Note:** See the bottom for the links to the pajamas LOL_

* * *

Jewels finished fixing her room in time to hear the others were back from the store. She walked out and with a smile to Mentor walked out to meet Antonio.

"So how did it go?"

He opened the cooler to show her the four fish he caught. "This is wonderful it is more then enough. Antonio you are wonderful."

He smiled and tilted his cheek to her. "And my payment?"

Jewels laughed and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "There payment in full."

He tilted his face. "Other cheek please."

She fell in love with him then and there he was like the wonderful big brother she never had. So she kissed his other cheek. "Happy."

"Si! Now I will go clean this fish for you."

"Thank you."

As he walked away Jewels turned and walked through the door promptly running into Jayden… again…

"Sorry."

"That's okay… So what were you and Antonio talking about?"

Jewels smiled at him. "Fish!" As she walked away Jayden looked after her. He had seen her kiss Antonio's cheeks. For some reason it made him very uneasy. _She was his_… He stood straighter. How could she be his they hardly knew each other. But he did know that he has kissed her and he wanted to do it again. But it was wrong he was the red ranger he had obligations and he could be romantically involved with anyone. Let alone another ranger...

"Jayden?" He turned to see Emily. Well at least she didn't have her other half with her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Emily."

She looked to were his eyes were heading and she noticed they were on the door where Jewels had walked through. "Can we talk in private Jayden?"

"Sure."

She took his arm and led him outside and picked up the training staff. Jayden did the same. They trained one advanced one block. "What's on your mind Em?"

"I think you know. Why are you waiting? Someone else might grab her."

Jayden faltered a moment." What do you mean?"

"I noticed how you look at her. I saw you watching her when Antonio had her dancing with him and when we got back I walked out and saw you watching her when she kissed Antonio's cheek. You don't notice Jayden but you tense up like you going to take off and grab her away from anyone."

He didn't answer just concentrated on the training trying to show her that her words about Jewels didn't faze him. She saw right through him.

"You know Jayden if you wait then someone else will ask her out and then they will have her to themselves removing any chance you had. She is very loyal you can tell by looking at her. Once she decided she will stick with her heart. Maybe it is time you let yours out of its cage for a bit."

He looked at her. "I'm not cold- hearted."

She placed the training staff down and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "No your not you have a lot of heart. You're just careful about who you let in. You let us in; I can see you trying to cage it about Jewels. Don't you think you should find love like we have! Mike has made me happy you can see how happy Mia and Kevin are. Why not you? Why can't you be happy like us?"

He sighed. "Because we are fighting the Nighlocks and they need out attention… Besides I think she likes Antonio better…"

Emily tilted her head. "Really? Even after the kiss you two shared?"

Jayden stiffened. No one was around when he had kissed Jewels no on was in the house. Then he stopped a moment. _Damn it_! He completely forgot Mentor had been somewhere in the house "Who?'

Emily blushed. "Mentor asked me is there something between you and Jewels. Because he paced her room and said he saw you two but quickly walked away."

"The others?"

"No he only asked me. I won't tell anyone it is up to you. But I will tell you one thing. She does like you."

"How can you tell?"

"When she walked in after she bumped into you. She walked in like she was day dreaming and her fingers were rubbing her lips. So I am guessing she was thinking of you."

Jayden couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. So she was daydreaming about him.

"Alright Emily… Thanks for the advice. And please until I know don't say anything to anyone…"

"I promise."

They walked back in and Emily walked into Mike's arms. "Hey Em where have you two been?"

"A little training."

They all laughed and looked toward the stove Jewels was showing Mia her cooking techniques. Jayden smiled Jewels was indeed a Jewel. They all never wanted to hurt Mia's feelings about being a well not a bad cook but a cook who could use more practice. He sat down at the table with the others as they all watched.

"Okay Mia on the veggies I like is julienne here look." She cut the veggies into thin little strips."Can you cut that for me?"

"Of course!"She started cutting just like Jewels has asked.

Where as Jewels was cutting up the meet and setting it to the side, then turned around her made the meat and noodle mixture for egg rolls. She looked up at Emily. "Hey Emily want to help roll egg rolls."

"What do I do?"

Jewels add the seasoning and sauces to the meat and mixed it together. "This is what you do. Take a triangle of the spring roll wrap and take a little of the mixture and putting in on and forming a little log. Then fold over the sides then roll it up and at the very top point take you finger and dab on a little egg then finish rolling it." She had showed her as she explained. "Once we get them done I'll fry them in the peanut oil cause I found it is healthier."

Antonio walked in with a bowl and sat it down. "Here's the fish."

"Thanks Antonio." When he saw what Emily was doing he smiled. "Mind if I help I like to cook."

Emily laughed. "Come on I'll show you how to make it."

About an hour later they all sat down at the table as Jewels placed the last bowl on the table. Mentor smiled at her. "It looks wonderful Jewels."

Jewels sat down between Mia and Jayden. "Well Mia, Emily, and Antonio help me."

Mia laughed. "Yeah she taught me a lot."

Every said grace and ate. Jewels and Mia laughed when after taking a bit from the egg rolls Antonio placed five more on his plate.

When everyone was finished Jewels went to grab the dishes when Jayden caught her hand. Jewels looked up at him he smiled.

"You girls go we will clean up for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jewels took Mia's and Emily's hand. "Come on we'll go watch a movie in my room. And boys you are invited to."

They walked off and the guys got busy with cleaning the dishes.

In Jewels' room she sat down on her bed as Emily and Mia pulled in over stuffed bean bag chairs each of the girls were dressed in the pajamas. They decided to put on Lord of the Rings. It was to the big fireworks when the guys walked in. Jewels paused it so the guys could get comfy. Mike sat down with Emily against his chest Kevin the same. Antonio sat in Jewels' game chair and Jayden smiled at Jewels and sat beside her on her bed. She pushed play and they watched the movie.

Jayden's mind wasn't full on the movie he kept glancing at Jewels beside him. As the movie progressed he decided that Emily was right if he didn't act then someone else would. Very slowly he lifted his arm and slid it around her shoulder. Jewels looked up at him a smile playing on her lips. After a quick glance that everyone was watching TV Jayden leaned down and gave a quick kiss.

Antonio was laughing at Merry and Pippin when he glanced at Jewels. His eyes widened. Jayden was kissing her. He quickly looked at the TV.

Pulling away Jayden shifted so she was leaning into him his free hand was holding her. They turned back to the TV to finish the movie. After a few minutes Jewels gave into her tired eyes and laid her head on Jayden shoulder and fell asleep.

When the movie was over Emily looked over at Jewels to see her fast asleep. Jayden smiled when he to noticed she had fallen asleep. He slowly got up as Emily came over and helped him pull the covers down. He then settled Jewels down against her pillow and covered her up. The other left. But as Jayden turned to leave her zords ran in. Orca went to the chair on the floor and curled up. Armadillo went under her bed Komodo climbed up and curled up in the pillow beside her head, were as the Hawk flew up and landed on the headboard curling under it wind to sleep. His lion zord ran in and he picked it up and headed to bed himself.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ Pajamas. Just put a . where you see (dot) and remove the spaces.._

_**Mia's PJ's:** _h t t p : / / w w w (dot) euboutique (dot) come / products / satin _ sleepwear _ nightgown _ d0446lg (dot) jpg

_**Jewels' PJ's:**_h t t p : / / site (dot) nickissboutique (dot) com / blog / wp - content / uploads / 2011 / 04 / sphie2 (dot) jpg

_**Emily's PJ'S:**_h t t p : w w w (dot) mlo (dot) me / upload /products / 2011 / 201108 / 20110804 / 20110804174355808 _ 4 _ 9646 (dot) jpg

_**They guys PJ'S:** (The bottoms are the same color but the top is to each of there uniforms): __h t t p s : / / texeresilk (dot) com / texereImages / 1335368404 _ black00 (dot) jpg_

**HAPPY READINGS !**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Jewels got up and on seeing a uniform on her dresser she got dressed. Walking into the kitchen she saw she was the only one away and after looking at the clock she understood why. It was 5:30 in the morning. She had been so used to her work schedule at the zoo it will be hard to change it. Then on following her schedule she made breakfast. But as she started to cook her eggs she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw Jayden.

"Morning I didn't wake you did I?"

Jayden sat down. "Good morning and no you didn't wake me up."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

She made more bacon and eggs for him and sat down and ate with him. When they finished he washed their plates then he sat in front of her. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess I had a weird dream."

Jayden set his arms on the table. "About what?"

"Well not a weird dream it was a memory from when I was 8 Me and my parents were at the Hiawatha family camp and I was remembering when we were spending time with another family there."

Jayden's eyes widen. "I went there when I was 10 My mom and dad invited this family to a picnic them and their little girl the mom called Aurora."

"No way!"

"What?"

"Jayden I was Aurora… That is why I thought I recognized you. Our families were at the camp together."

He looked surprise. "You're parents are Duncan and Jessica McKnight?"

"Yeah."

Jayden smiled at her. "I remember everything from that summer it was my favorite summer ever."

Jewels blushed. "I remember you being my first kiss."

"I was the same." Jayden looked at her and they both started to remember that summer day when they went swimming.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Mom we'll see you late." Jay grabbed Aurora's hand and started to pull her to the door._

"_Where are you two going?"_

_Aurora smiled. "Where going down to the lake for a swim then a picnic… You said last night that you were gonna give us a day so you and the other grown ups can hang out."_

_Jessica smiled at her daughter."Yes I did you two just be careful."_

"_Yes ma'am," they said in unison._

_Jay took Aurora's hand and they ran out. Sitting the picnic basket on the back of Jay's bike he had Aurora rode up the rode but when Jay turned off to a little path Aurora stopped._

"_The lake is that way."_

"_I know there is something I want to show you it is a secret."_

"_Alright." She followed him. _

_They rode for about 5 minutes then stopped on a small beach in a cove. Getting off the bikes Jay turned to Aurora._

"_I found this place yesterday and no one else knows about it. It is our own special cove."_

_He grabbed a big sheet and laid it out followed by their towels. Jay was sitting when Aurora walked up._

"_I'm gonna swim a bit." She pulled off her shirt and short to the bathing suit she wore underneath. She ran and jumped in the water. Jay pulled off his shirt and ran after her to the water. _

"_I'm going to get you." He swam after her she let out s squeal and swam out farther. As the water got deeper he stopped. He remembered she wasn't a strong swimming. "Aurora stop you're getting into the stronger water."_

_She stopped but was having trouble swimming back. He swam out to her and could see was struggling. "Hold on to me Aurora." She grabbed onto his shoulders and he saw back to shore. When their feet touch the bottom he stood up and held her as they walked back to their towels. Picking hers up then wrapped it around her shoulders. They both sat down and Jay handed her their food. After eating they laid side by side and looked at the clouds._

"_So you never kissed a girl?"_

"_No I haven't. Have you."_

_She giggled. "I won't kiss girls only boys." She suddenly let out a screaming laugh when Jay reached over and started to tickle her. "Quite. Alright… Alright… No I haven't kissed anyone."_

_He sat up and so did she. "Jay?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you be my first kiss? I would rather it be with you then anyone else."_

"_I would like that."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Just follow your heart."_

_Aurora leaned forward a little and Jay did the same. He then tilted his head and gently laid his lips against her. Aurora tried to mimic him tilting her head and pressing her lips back against his. Jay placed a hand on her cheek as he pulled away and looked down at her._

"_No wonder grown-ups like kissing. I was very nice."_

_Aurora blush. "I liked it."_

"_Me too."_

_Jay laid back and biting her lip Aurora laid beside him her head on his shoulder. "No one at school will believe I kissed a boy. Everyone thinks Natalie will be the first to kiss a boy."_

_Jay laughed. "Well you have. If they don't believe you well we'll think of something."_

_They sat there like that for another hour before the headed home._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~_

Jayden looked at Jewels. "Did anyone ever believe you?"

"No they didn't Natalie said that it didn't matter because she had kissed Luke Matthews." She bit her lip. "I hate we never stayed in touch after that."

"As was I. I had to come her and train. What about you. How did you become a ranger?"

"My dad when we got back home that summer he trained me everyday he gave me the zords and told me one day I will need them when I am called to protect the world. That summer why didn't you ever tell me you name was Jayden you only said Jay."

"I could ask the same why Aurora I like Jewels better."

The girl in question blushed." Well I had people picking on me with the name Jewels I liked Aurora it sounded more unique."

"What happened to you parents?"

Jewels got up and walked out the back and stood at the edge near the woods. Jayden went after her.

"Jewels?"

He placed his arms around her."You can tell me."

She sighed and turned in his arms to look up into his eyes. "I tell everyone it was a horrible car crash and I was with them. But the only truth about that is I was with him. Mom and Dad had taken me to some secret place they said it was a place to pay tribute to past rangers. There my father gave me my morpher and told me the great evil was awakening again and I will soon be call to help out. He said there was a small ceremony he wanted to do for me and we were nearly done when I hear my mother scream. There was this monster and nighlocks they wanted my powers. My father gave them to me and told me to run that I wasn't ready for battle. I didn't listen I took the morpher and morphed into the crimson ranger I was fighting along side my father and mother.

I can't really remember what happened but I turned around and mom and dad were both on the ground." Tears came into her eyes. "The monster killed my parents. The monster left and I took my parents away and buried them. I was coming home from the funeral when I noticed the monster again. I felt the anger toward him and I ran away and fought him. I don't remember much that happen but the next thing I remember was the monster was destroyed and I was very weak I couldn't move. I remember a man in some weird clothing coming to me he said I have much honor and more to look forward to. He picked me up and took me to a cave. He feed me and gave me water he helped me get my strength back. He told me he saw what happened. I asked him how long was I fighting he told me I fought the monster for over 2 hours."

Jayden's arms tightened. "That is impossible. I have never heard of anything like that. No wonder you were so weak."

"I asked who he was and he told me he didn't matter. I only asked a name but still he said I didn't need to know. I thanked him he said I was young and needed to learn more before I face more monsters. I was so surprised he knew about him. I tried to stand up but he grabbed him when I started to fall. He said my legs weren't strong enough I needed to rest more. I was with him 2 more days before I was strong enough. During that time he taught me some techniques. I was surprised he knew the ways of a samurai so I listened and learned. When I left I never heard from him again. I still don't know who he was but he saved my life. I found out I was gone for nearly 2 weeks."

Jayden leaned his forehead against hers. "I am glad he helped I was able to find you again."

"Can I tell you a secret Jayden?"

"What?"

"When we were kids and shared that first kiss I never told anyone let alone you. That was went I…" She took a deep breathe.

"You what?" Though he knew what she would say.

"I fell in love with you that day. When I got older it was the same thought I knew I would never see you again but fate have weird ways."

He smiled and leaned forward placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her. He loved her as a kid and now he loved her still.

Inside all the rangers were smiling as they watched Jayden and Jewels outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The others walked outside and smiled when the couple pulled apart Emily walked over and hugged Jewels.

"Is everything okay?"

Jewels smiled. "Everything is wonderful I found my long lost friend and I have new friends."

They were all laughing when an alarm sounded Jayden grabbed Jewels' hand and they all ran inside.

Jayden and Jewels arrived first. "Ready for your first team battle?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ready Guys?"

"Ready!"

They all pulled out their morphers. "Samuraizer… Go… Go samurai!"

In the city the monster was blasting citizens. "There you go scream give your sorrow and fright. The Sanzu River will rise and Master Xandred will come forward."

"Hey nighlock!"

"What?" The ranger stepped forward. "What there are seven of you now?"

They fought their way through the moogers. Jayden looked to Jewels. "Double Team?"

"Gladly."

"Fire Smasher!"

"Samurai Naginata!"

"Fire strike!"

"Blazing Fury!" Their attacks slashed across the monster he blew up. The others ran forward.

"That was great team work guys."

The ground shook and the monster was back double time. Mike turned to Jewels.

"Have your zords seen action?"

"Only once."

"Follow our led."

Alright."

They called their zords, and when Jewels united with hers she knew what she had to do.

"Zords combine."

When they did she pulled out the Naginata. "Naginata Tornado spin!" The weapon spun and struck the monster. The others followed with their attack and the monster was destroyed.

Back at the Shiba House Mentor was waiting for them with cold drinks and lunch. As they eat he placed a hand on Jewels' shoulder.

"You were great all of you."

Mia turned to Jewels. "If there isn't anything else maybe we could watch the second movie tonight?"

Jewels smiled. "I would love that."

Jayden stood up. "Come on guys lets get some training going."

They all walked outside and grabbed their training swords. Jayden stood in front of Jewels. "Let's see your sword work." She nodded and raised her sword. Jayden came at her in strength and speed. She matched him strike for strike. With a call Antonio joined the battle his speed was faster then Jayden and Jewels had to work harder to keep up. With a final thread of determination she pushed Antonio back and then sliding down swept his feet out from under him.

There was an applause Jewels turned and saw everyone clapping. She laughed and bowed. Antonio tackled her from behind and started tickling her. She looked up and yelled through her laughing. "Mia, Emily help." The girls walked over and pulled Antonio away from Jewels as a laughing Jayden helped her to her feet.

The day pasted in a flash Mentor made everyone dinner and 2 hours later they pilled in Jewels' room and each with a bowl of Popcorn set in like they were the night before to watch "The two towers". The main difference on this night, Jayden and Jewels were again sitting on her bed but this time they were cuddling and didn't mind who saw… Another difference was Antonio was laying across the foot of her bed on his side facing the TV.

As the movie neared the end Jewels cuddled closer to Jayden and sighed as she felt his lips against her skin.

"Everything okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her making her giggle against his lips.

After the movie went off Mike, Antonio, Kevin, Mia, and Emily all went to bed. Jayden and Jewels were laying under the sheet on her bed facing each other talking softly about the summer they spent together. Not to long later they both fell asleep snuggled together. Jewels sighed in her sleep.

_~~~~~Dream~~~~~_

_She was running through the city in her ranger form. She made her way up the mountain she got there in time to see the monster that killed her parents. She fought him again. But he was stronger then she remembered. She swiped at him with her Naginata and he disappeared. After looking around her heard her Samuraizer beep it was Jayden._

"_Jewels get to the town center we need you."_

_She ran off to them, jumping in she attacked a ground of moogers then proceeded to help the others. But she was distracted when the Gerzilla came and attacked Jayden Jewels fought her way forward but was restrained by two other monsters. Her attention was split she fought the monsters but her mind kept turning to Jayden. Once the monsters were destroyed she turned toward Jayden. She saw he was weakened and gerzilla was getting the upperhand._

"_JAYDEN!"_

_She watched as Gerzilla looked at her. "You'll never have happiness." With a final strike he sent Jayden fling into a building when he fell he demorphed and gerzilla disappeared. Jewels ran to Jayden and set his head in her lap._

"_You're gonna be okay Jayden."_

_He had trouble talking. "I am sorry Jewels."_

"_No it was my fault I should have been stronger. I should of destroyed him years ago."_

_Jayden lifted a hand to her cheek and gave a weak smile. "I wish I had more time with you."_

"_Don't talk like that Jayden your gonna be fine."_

"_I love you Jewels."_

"_I love you too."_

_With another weak smile his hand fell from her face to the ground. Jewels leaned her head against his as the tears flowed._

"_Jayden please come back I can't go on without you. Please."_

_She held him to her chest as she cried then looked up and saw Gerzilla with his sword at the ready. She didn't care to live she bowed her head an the monster struck the blade touched her neck…_

Jewels shot up her breathe coming in pants as she wiped the sweat from her face. She looked over to see Jayden was still asleep. She took a deep shaky breathe an ran her hand over her cheek to find she was crying. Lifting her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them as she tried to get her heart to slow down.

"You alright?"

She looked over to see Jayden was awake and looking at her. She could never keep anything from him. "It was just a nightmare."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "What about?"

"Of nothing…"

Jayden sighed and kissed her temple then rested his forehead against the side of her head. "Come on tell me the truth please."

She sighed and turned in his arms looking at him "I saw Gerzilla. He is the monster that killed my parents. I was on the mountain and saw him, we started fighting then he disappeared. You guys called me to come fight and there were many moogers and monsters so I fought then gerzilla came and you were fighting him. I tried to get to you in time but I couldn't I got there in time to see him give the final blow… I ran over and held you and …." She felt her eyes tear up.

"Go one."

"You died in my arms and when I finally looked up the monster was standing over me with his sword. I bowed my head for him. I didn't want to live anymore I had lost you and I couldn't keep going."

Jayden held her and she trembled. "Don't worry Jewels you destroyed that monster he will never come after you or anyone. Everything will be okay I promise."

"Alright.", her voice was small. Jayden sighed and with his arms around her he laid back and moved her so she was on her side against him her head on his shoulder and his hand around her waist. She shifted so her hand rested on his chests.

"Jayden I really don't know what I will do if I lost you. You and the other rangers and Mentor are my family now… And you are my life."

He laughed. "Quoting your favorite book again."

Jewels laughed. "Hey the twilight saga was quite an adventure book. And hey Bella and Edward and Jacob were great."

"So who am I?"

She smiled up at him." You are my Edward."

He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Then you would be my Bella?"

"Yep and Antonio would be Jacob."

Jayden narrowed his eyes at her she had to smile because he was trying to look upset but she could see the laughter in his eyes. "The early Jacob the fun little brother, or in my case the fun older brother."

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her. "Try and get some sleep, and don't worry I won't let go of you all night." She settled down against him and closed her eyes. Jayden waited till he knew she was asleep before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story...**

_**I would like to thank SweetAngel1241 and anon for your reviews.  
**_

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks went off like usual, training, maybe a movie at night and of course the occasional nighlock attack. Jewels had went back to the zoo and changed her employee file putting her new number and address down. As for the others? Mia was learning new cooking techniques from Jewels and now could make a good meal, and Jayden he had been spending more time with Jewels.

As Jewels made lunch she thought back to Saturday and smiled.

_~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~_

_She was wearing a red sundress. They all were about to head to the beach when there was a knock she answered it and surprise it was Rick he looked her up and down and smiled._

"_You look great Jewels!"_

"_Rick what are you doing here?"_

"_Well I was thinking maybe I could take you out. Maybe dinner and a movie, then head back to my place."_

"_Oh Rick I'm sorry I can't"_

_He took her hand and pulled her closer. "Why not?"_

_Before she could answer Jayden walked over._

"_Everything okay Jewels?"_

"_Yeah Jayden its fine."_

_Rick looked up. "I remember you."_

_Jayden stared at Rick, and took her hands in his and pulled her to him. Rick glared at him. _

"_And you are?"_

"_Her boyfriend and we were just leaving."_

_~~~~~Memory~~~~~_

She smiled at the memory of the look on Ricks face. "Lunch!"

Everyone came in and grabbed their food. As he passed Antonio poked Jewels in the side. She squeaked and swatted his shoulder.

They sat and ate hardly talking. They've been having a movie night every other night. She had introduced them to Sweeney Todd (which Mia and Emily hide during the blood shed.) Mia and Emily had suggested they start the Harry Potter Series. They would start it tonight.

An alarm sounded telling them there was an attack. Mentor looked up. "The Valley."

Jayden nodded. "Let's go rangers. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Samuraizer. Go… Go… Samurai."

They made their way to the Valley passing a few people funny away.

"Run pathetic humans. Run!"

The rangers ran forward and the monster turned around. Jewels froze when she saw the nighlock.

"Gerzilla!"

The monster took a step forward. "Ah! Crimson ranger we meet again. I've been waiting for this day."

Mia stepped forward. "Who is this creep?"

"He killed my parents."

Jayden felt his temper rise this was the monster that had hurt Jewels and her family. Jewels stepped forward.

"Jewels your not alone anymore."

"I know but this is my fault I didn't finish him off."

Gerzilla stepped forward. "Moogers attack."

They came at the rangers and taking out their weapons they fought them off. Jewels called out.

"Katana Samirai Naginata."

"Oh Crimson ranger?"

Jewels turned toward the monster as he held out his arm. A chain dangled from his ugly paw as she looked closer she saw it was her mother golden locket. As her anger rolled off her she remembered that day.

_As she turned she watched as the monster reached down to her mother and pulled the locket from her neck._

With a yell she charged after Gerzillla. "Give that back."

"I don't think so I like my little trophy."

She attacked again swiping her weapon across his chest then blocked when he struck toward her.

"Little pest you just as weak."

They locked weapons, she glared at him. "Well there is a difference now."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" She pulled away and raised her Naginata. Samurai Naginata Lightning Strike." She jumped up and struck down with her weapon. It hit straight on and her necklace flew from the nighlocks hand.

"You little pest, your not the only one who learned things." He twisted his sword and brought it down over Jewels shoulder. She flew back into the hill and fell down.

"JEWELS!" Jayden tried to get to her when a skeleton looking monster jumped in front of him.

"Red ranger we have some unfinished business."

Jayden tried to get around him. "Deker!"

A scream caught their attention and surprising enough Deker's attention as well. They turned to look and saw gerzilla swipe his sword across Jewels' chest and she flew into the rocks and demorphed. Deker took a step forward.

"Can't be?" When the monster looked toward them Deker's hand tightened on Uramasa. "Gerzilla!"

"Say goodbye to your friend rangers."

"NO!" Moogers stopped them from getting closer.

But as Gerzilla went to bring his sword down Deker changed to his human form and ran forward locking swords with gerzilla.

"Back off."

"That ranger is mine. I have the right to destroy her."

"I say not…" With Uramasa he fought gerzilla and with a final blow destroyed him. Putting his sword in its sheath he walked over to Jewels who was unconscious. She had changed in six years. Leaning down he picked up the locket that was on the ground and placed it in his pocket then, he slid his arms under her neck and knees and stood up with her cradled against his chest. This was exactly how he met her the first time. He should have said that gerzilla wasn't destroyed the first time but he is now.

"Let her go Deker!"

He turned to see the rangers weapons drawn the red ranger in front his sword pointing to the ground. He knew the red ranger cared for the woman in his arms. He had seen them on the beach together.

"Our battle will have to continue later red ranger." He turned to leave.

"Wait what do you want with Jewels."

He turned and looked at the rangers his arms shifting the female closer. "You'll learn soon enough." With that he was gone in a blink.

The rangers tried to follow but couldn't. Jayden dropped to his knees. "NO!"

"_Rangers return."_

They returned to Shiba house and sat around the table as Mentor scanned the city for Jewels' ranger signature. Antonio looked up.

"Why did Deker help her? Why did he take her?"

Mentor sat down. "I don't know. Who was that nighlock she fough?"

Jayden looked up. "She called him Gerzilla. She told me about him he killed her parents. She said when she fought him the first time she nearly died if…." His mind kicked in as todays actions matched to the past story.

Mentor looked forward. "If what?"

Jayden stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Jewels told me when she first fought gerzilla she was to weak after and would of died if a man hadn't come. He took her away fro two maybe three weeks and nursed her back to health. He taught her some samurai moves. She told me she tried asking him who he was he wouldn't tell her. With everything she told me and what happened today. I am having the feeling that Deker was the man who saved her 6 years ago."

Mentor tapped his chin. "The question is why is he helping her?"

Jayden plopped back down in his seat. "No the question is where did he take her?"

* * *

_**Arthor's notes: **_**please excuse the typos I will go back an update them later.**

_**Jewels' Sundress: **_**h t t p : / / www (dot) giftag (dot) come / clip / felicia / /flirty - convertible - dress - clip (dot) jpg**

_What does Deker do to Jewels? Why did he save her?_

**Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her head was pounding and her arms and legs felt like lead. Jewels shifted and felt something soft under her back and she was covered. She felt warm and safe.

"Jayden?" She opened her eyes and drew in a breathe. She was in a cave of some sort. She could hear the ocean somewhere in the distance. Pulling the blanket down she tried to sit up but found her was to weak.

"You need to rest." Jewels turned to the entrance and saw a man wearing robes.

"You?"

He walked over and placing a hand under her shoulder lifted her up and placed a glass to her lips. "Drink."

Trusting him she drank without question. Once she finished the glass he laid her back down.

She could think of what to say. Thank goodness he said something first. "I see your still as stubborn."

"If stubborn is wanting justice then yes… Wait last time this happened you said I destroyed Gerzilla. Why didn't you tell me I didn't? And who the hell are you anyway."

"I can not answer your last question as to why I had thought he was destroyed."

She leaned back against the rock. "Why can't you tell me who you are I have a right to know?"

"NO!"

"I demand you tell me who you are!"

He sighed. "You're as stubborn as your mother."

"How would you know my mother?"

He help out his hand and in it was her mother's locket. With a gasp Jewels reached forward and snatched it from him.

"How did you?"

"You dropped it before Gerzilla went for the final strike."

"Thank you."

When he tilted his head and stared at her she looked back. "What are you staring at?"

"You remind me so much of your mother. You know you have her eyes."

"How do you know my mother?"

"You really don't remember do you? If you did you would know who I am."

"Remember what?"

"Think back… Your were 8 or 9 you went exploring and nearly fell off a cliff when something came."

Jewels gasped as a memory long forgotten came back full head.

_~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~_

_Jewels ran through the woods toward the cliffs near her house. Her mother always told her not to go there but she didn't listen. There were some birds nesting and she wanted to see if they had any babies. Laying on her stomach she looked over the side and smiled about 6 feet down there was a nest and she could see the eggs hatching. She heard someone behind her, she stood up to looked around there was nothing. As she turned to leave the edge beneath her feet shifted and she fell over the side with a scream. But she didn't fall she felt herself being carried._

_As she opened her eyes she saw a man was carrying her. She looked up and saw him. He looked scary but he had just saved her. She smiled when he looked down at her._

"_Thank you for saving me."_

_He stopped and sat her on her feet. "You need to be more careful child."_

"_I will thanks again."_

_He gently patted her back. "Lets get you home."_

_She reached up and placed her hand in his. He stopped and looked at her for a second before turning and walking toward home._

_As they reached the valley nearly her house she was stopped when the man stopped he turned and placed her behind him. Jewels peaked out from behind him and saw a ugly monster._

"_Give me the child?"_

"_No."_

"_Deker give her to me."_

"_You can't have this child."_

"_Fine I'll take her."_

_Jewels screamed when he ran forward. Deker pushed her toward the woods and turned to fight. Jewels hide behind a tree and watched. She gasped when Deker changed into a monster himself but she was scared. He was protecting her. Her father always said friends protect each other. She watched as the two fought._

_Deker won the fight but he fell to his knees. Jewels gasped and ran forward and placed a hand on his face._

"_You were suppose to run child."_

_She shook her head. "Your hurt. Come on momma will help."_

"_No."_

"_But…"_

"_No You mother would never want to see the likes of me. I'm a monster just like him."_

_Jewels placed her hands on her hips. "No you are not you saved me now come on."_

_She took his arms and pulled him to his feet. She lead the way back home and when she reached the yard she heard her mom scream and ran outside with a sword._

"_Mommy no."_

_Her mom stopped and looked at the monster her daughter stood by._

"_He saved me momma."_

_Deker changed back human and got to his knees by Jewels. "I told you no one would help."_

"_I would…" She looked at her momma. "He saved me from going over the cliff and he saved me when a monster wanted me."_

"_Monster?"_

_Deker looked up. " Swataroo wanted her. I wouldn't…."_

"_You save my daughter you have earned my trust. Come on."_

_She and Jewels helped Deker inside were her mother tended his wounds and Jewel laughed as she brought him a plate of hot food. That night he said he would take his leave. Walking out on the porch he stopped when he heard his name._

"_Deker!" Jewels ran outside and threw her arms around him. "Don't go."_

_He squatted down to her level. "I have to child. But you have someone here looking out for you. No more monsters will come. Not even me."_

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek then hugged him. "Your no monster your just different."_

_Deker was taken aback by the child show of affection and seeing she wouldn't let go he picked her up and sat on the swing with her. It wasn't to long later that she had fallen asleep against him. He looked down at her and thought that if he had had a child he would of wanted her to look like Jewels. Her mother Jessica came out and smiled._

"_I'll put her to bed."_

"_No I can. Where?"_

_He carried Jewels through the house and into her room where he placed her in her bed and covered her up. As he walked out Jessica handed him a pack._

"_Its not much but there is some food and blankets in there."_

_He took it and nodded. "Thank you."_

_With that he left._

_~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~_

"You're Deker the man that save me when I was a kid."

He nodded and handed her a bowl of some broth. She took it and looked at him.

"Why are you helping me when you have been fighting the rangers. Jayden said you have been waiting for a final battle with him. Why?"

He touched his sword. "It is something that I must do."

"But if your fighting rangers why help me. Why not let Gerzilla kill me like he did my parents."

He looked at her. "You eat." She did as he said and he continued. "As to you parents being killed my Gerzilla. If I had made it in time I would of helped. Your mother has seen me more then that night. I have kept an eye on you over the years. I watched you grow up. She told me that your father was gonna have the ceremony and asked if I would come. I was late. When I had arrived you parents were already gone I gave then their respects and when to find you. I saw you in battle with Gerzilla. I could see you father had trained you well but you were not reading. I intervened I took you away."

"What about Gerzilla?"

"Truth is I had thought you had destroyed him. I took you and helped you get back on your feet. Yesterday I did come to battle the red ranger but when I saw that Gerzilla was about to destroy you I couldn't let that happen so I intervened again only this time I took him out myself. I saw again you were weak and needed help. So I took you and brought you here."

"I only have one question?"

"What?"

"Why help me I am a ranger and your have been fighting us?"

He looked into the fire as she sat her empty bowl down. "Because you and your mother are the only ones who have ever treated me with kindness. Neither of you wanted to destroy me for what I am. And you…" He looked up. "You remind me of what my daughter would have looked like."

Jewels looked at Deker as so much ran through her mind. Did he really have a daughter? Or what it what she would have been like if he had one.

"I need to get back the others will be worried."

"You mean your red ranger."

"Umm."

"I have watched you grow up I have seen the interest males have in you especially the red ranger."

"Fine yes Jayden will be worried."

He walked over and made her lay back down and covered her up. "You will return to them once you are strong enough to walk."

She knew everything he said was true and she knew that when it comes to it he might one day try and destroy her but on this day she would trust him and closing her eyes she fell asleep.

Deker watched in amazement that even after everything he had said even with her knowing that he will battle her red ranger she still trusted him. Humans were such and amazement. Sitting back in front of the fire he closed his eyes and began meditating.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews. _

**_Author's note:_**_ I though to make Deker have a heart in her. Got the idea from past Rangers. Excecially Mystic Force. Monster who didn't really want to hurt anyone._

_Hoep this answere some questions about Jewels' past and Deker's involvent._

**_Hope you are enjoying it._**

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 3 days since Deker had taken Jewels, and during that time Jayden had been on a short fuse. He walked into the training area. He looked at Antonio.

"Anything?"

"Sorry Jayden, nothing."

Jayden slammed his fist into the wall. "Then where is she?"

Mentor walked up. "Don't worry Jayden we will find her."

Jayden didn't listen he walked away and into Jewels' room he sat on her bed and held her pillow in his hand. Slowly lifting to his face he took a small whiff of her scent that was still on the pillow. What the other rangers didn't know was that he hasn't really slept much in the 3 days when he did he stayed in her room. He hated this he had just found her again and now he was going crazy because Deker took her away from him….

_Beep beep beep_…..

He ran back to the training room to Mentor.

"The nighlock is in the city center. Go I'll continue to look for Jewels."

Jayden nodded. "Ready rangers."

"Ready!"

"Samuraizer. Go. Go. Samurai."

In the city center they stopped when they saw the monster. Antonio pulled out his sword.

"Anyone have any rolled up newspaper."

They fought against the monster the creature turned and fought back. He was very powerful. With a mighty howl he shot the rangers and they fell to the ground. The nighlock stood over them laughing.

"I am wolfbane and I am your doom rangers." As he stepped closer to them a lightning strike hit his square in the chest sending him flying into a wall. He got up.

"Who did that?"

The crimson ranger walked through the smoke her Samurai Naginata in her hand as she faced the wolf. "Bad dog someone should put you down."

Jayden looked up and laughed. "Jewels!"

She ran forward and attacked the monster. "Samurai Naginata Tornado Spin."

Her attack got him and he was destroyed. The weird thing in this fight was that he didn't grow big.

Jewels demorphed and went to the other rangers who did the same.

"Jewels!"

"Jayden!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He pulled back just far enough to kiss her.

"Deker didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I am okay he didn't hurt me he healed me."

He wrapped his arms around her again. "Well lets get back I know Mentor has been missing you too."

They went back to Shiba house Mentor sighed in relief when he saw Jewels. "Jewels are you okay?"

"Yes mentor I am fine." She walked up and hugged him. "Everything is fine now."

Mentor sat her down. "Tell us everything that happened after Deker took you."

Jayden sat down and put his arm around her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes I am fine sorry I didn't come home sooner I couldn't really walk I was so weak."

Mia sat across from her. "So tell us."

Jewels told them everything from when she woke up in the cave with Deker to leaving the cave this morning heading home.

That night Jewels was in her room she had changed into her pajamas shorts and a tank top and was cleaning up a little. She knew someone was behind her and she knew who it was so she didn't turn around. Sure enough Jayden walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder…

"Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Jewels turned around and wrapped her arms around Jayden. "I am sorry I really am."

His hands cupped her face. "I know it isn't your fault…."

He settled his forehead against hers and sighed. "Everything is perfect now."

She smiled. "I have you back in my life and I have a new family."

Jayden smiled back at her. "Together forever…" With that he deeply kissed her….

THE END

* * *

_Hope you have enjoyed. I am sorry I haven't any more ideas for this story. Though you can be assure that if something pops into my head there will be a sequel. LOL Next done a Sequel..._

_Thanks to all those to replied and to all those who has pm me about the story. _

**_HAPPY TRAILS!_**


End file.
